Family resolutions
by Itsmecoon
Summary: John gives 18 year old Sam a very harsh spanking. Bad enough that Dean grabbed Sam and raced to Uncle Bobby's house. Will contain an abusive situation. The family all makes resolutions to solve the problem. John fans don't hate it all works out in the end!
1. Chapter 1

Author: Itsmecoon  
Beta: trumansshell  
Title: Family Resolutions Part 1- New Years Resolution. Fandom: Supernatural  
Main Characters/Parings John/Sam  
Type of Spanking: Discipline-Very harsh  
Implement(s): Belt Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. John takes discipline too far and Dean grabs Sam and runs to Bobby's. Rating: teen  
Word Count: 1299  
Notes & Warnings: Spanking of minors by parent or parental figure. (John lovers don't hate me, it all works out in the end.)

"_Hi, this is Sam, I'm here but I just don't want to talk to you. Leave a message at the beep and if the urge to talk to you comes, I'll call you back." _

_BEEP_

"_Dammit Sam, call me right now and that's an order. You're in enough trouble as it is. Maybe my belt needs to do some more talking to your back side. Call me now or expect to get your ass handed to you when you do get home."_

"Dean, we really should call him." Sam said after listening to his message.

"No Dammit, he's being unreasonable. You can't take a belt to someone for wanting to go to college."

"That's not why he was spanking me and you know it."

"The reasoning behind your attitude was, that he said you couldn't go."

"But it was the attitude and the fact that I told him to go fuck himself that got me bare assed over the table getting smacked with his belt."

"That may be true but it was too much! He lost his temper and was yelling as he was swinging. That's not typical Dad behavior. He's quiet and determined. He gets the job done without the yelling. He was out of control that's why we left!"

"_Hey it's Dean, and you've reached the number you dialed, but I don't want to talk. If you didn't want me you shouldn't have dialed my number. If you did want me. Leave a message."_

_BEEP_

"_Dean Eric Winchester, turn the Impala around and bring you and your brother back here now. That's an order son. One I wouldn't ignore if you know what good for his and your backsides."_

"Dean he sounds really pissed. Maybe we should go back."

"Sammy, you can't even sit comfortably right now. Do you really want to go back there and let him continue what he started?"

"No, but won't this just make him angrier and want to punish us more?"

"Dude, I'm 22."

"Dude, Dad doesn't care about age. When we go back, he'll take his belt to your ass as well as mine."

"Sammy, we're giving him time to cool off. We'll go to Bobby's for a few days and he will get Dad calmed down."

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sam."

"Am I going to get to go to college?"

"Hell yeah. You have 2 months left of school, and Dad doesn't have to pay for it because you earned that scholarship. I'm going to make sure you get there."

"Thanks Dean." Sam said wiping his eyes.

"Now, I know Dad laid into you pretty good, why don't you take a nap while I put some miles in between us."

BEEP

"Samuel Michael Winchester, you know you were in the wrong and deserved to be punished for speaking to me that way. I don't care how old you are, I deserve respect. Tell Dean to turn around and bring you home now and I'll just finish what you earned. I'll wipe the slate clean for taking off."

BEEP

"Dean Eric, you better start remembering the damn rules! You answer when I call, you don't disrespect me and you sure as hell don't grab your brother and take off. He deserved what he was getting! I'm the parent and I decide who gets punished and how. You had better be back here by morning, because if I have to come get you, you and Sam won't sit for a month!"

"Dean, you okay boy? Is something wrong?"

"Uncle Bobby, can Sam and I come stay with you until he graduates?"

Bobby knew something was dead wrong. Dean hadn't called him Uncle in a long time. Sammy still did but Dean was too much of a man for that now.

"You and Sammy are always welcome here and you know it. You wanna tell me what your Daddy did this time?"

"Sir, can it wait until we get there please?"

"Okay son, I'll have your room ready. When should I be expecting you?"

"Well, Sammy's hurting pretty bad..."

"Dean, I'm fine! We can just keep driving! We'll be there tomorrow Uncle Bobby."

"I take it you heard Sammy in the back ground? I guess we'll be there tomorrow."

"Hurting how Dean?"

"Please just wait until tomorrow. You'll see for yourself then."

"Okay son, drive safe, see you boys then."

"Thanks Uncle Bobby see you tomorrow."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Balls," Bobby said looking at his phone.

It was John calling and he didn't know what happened to Sammy so he really didn't want to talk to him. He reluctantly answered,

"Hey John, what can I do for you?"

"Do you know where my boys are?"

"No, I don't."

"Dammit! Have you heard from them."

"Yes, I have."

"Are they okay?"

"I'm not sure. What the hell did you do you idjit?"

"Sammy's smart mouth landed him bare assed over the table getting a dose of my belt."

"That explains why Dean said Sammy was sore but doesn't explain why Dean took him and ran. It ain't like he hasn't been in that position before from both of us. What happened?"

"Sammy informed me that he was going to college in August. I told him he wasn't."

"Oh Johnny you didn't belt him for that did you?"

"No, it was the fuck you and what you say, I'm going that got him there."

"Well, not the best way to handle it. Did you tell him why?"

"Yes, I told him. Because I said no and I'm the parent."

"Typical stupid Winchester answer! Still doesn't explain Dean's reaction."

"Are they on their way there?"

"Yes, but you ain't welcome."

"What do you mean by that?"

"They're coming to me for a reason and until I sort out that reason, you ain't welcome."

"Dammit Singer, they're my boys and I'll damn well come and get them if I want."

"Well Winchester, last I checked, they're mine just as much as yours. They may have your blood in them, but I raised them just as much if not more than you did. Also, Dean is 22 and Sam's 18. That makes them old enough to decide what to do and where to go. That plus the fact that this is my damn house and I said no."

"Damn stubborn old mule."

"I think all of you need time to calm down and I need to sort out what the hell happened."

"You need to stay the fuck away from my boys. I'll be there soon."

"I see part of the problem right now. You've been yelling since I said hello. Get your emotions under control Johnny! I'm telling you right now, step a foot on my property, and I'll blast you so full of rock salt, you'll crap Margaritas!"

"Okay, I'll stay here. Let me know when they get here."

"Fine, if I were you, I'd think about what you did and said and how you can fix this. Make it part of your New Year's resolution. Start treating your boys better or something."

"Sure thing Singer, bye."

John hung up the phone. Bobby had to go out back and shoot a few rounds. John Winchester made him so pissed that to get rid of some of the anger, he had to tear up some targets. He was working on a few resolutions himself. The first being, getting along with others and that included John Winchester!


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Itsmecoon  
Beta: trumansshell  
Title: Family Resolutions Part 2 New Years Resolution. Fandom: Supernatural  
Main Characters/Parings John/Sam  
Type of Spanking: Discipline-Very harsh  
Implement(s): Belt Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. John takes discipline too far and Dean grabs Sam and runs to Bobby's. Rating: teen  
Word Count: 1643  
Notes & Warnings: Spanking of minors by parent or parental figure. (John lovers don't hate me, it all works out in the end.)

BEEP

"Sam, I may have over reacted. Please just get Dean to turn around and come back so we can talk this out. I wanted to come to Bobby's and talk, but he threatened to shoot me so I guess I'm staying away. Hope to see you soon."

"Well, what did he say that has you looking like a kicked puppy." Dean asked walking back to the car after paying for the gas.

"He wants us to go back and talk. He knows we're headed to Uncle Bobby's and was going to come too but Uncle Bobby threatened to shoot him."

"That's nothing new. Uncle Bobby just wants to make sure we're safe before he lets him come and then it would have to be on our okay that he can come."

"Do you think..."

"Hell no I don't, he was out of control and if you don't believe me, sit on your ass!"

"But it's Dad."

"And Dad can be an ass! Why are you defending him? You are usually the one bashing him while I defend him."

"I don't know." Sam said looking down.

"Sammy, look me in the eye and repeat that." Dean asked.

"I don't know." he whispered.

"Don't lie to me!" Dean barked.

"Okay, I'll tell you. I made an early New Year's resolution to get along with Dad."

"Sorry kiddo, but you'll have to make another one. That one is already broken. I'm not sure what crawled up his ass but he's not getting near you until it's gone."

"Thanks Dean!" Sam smiled, "Hey, you don't think that literally something 'crawled up his ass' like a demon do you?"

"I'm not sure. I didn't test him I just grabbed you and ran."

"Oh okay. Maybe we can check when we see him next?"

"Yeah we can, now come on, get in, let's put some miles between us and him. Uncle Bobby's waiting on us."

"Okay." Sam said as he gingerly got in the front by his big brother.

Dean turned the radio up and they sang along as they drove towards Singer Salvage. Bobby was sitting on his porch with his trusty dog at his side. He was really worried about his boys.

'How bad had John gotten for Dean to grab Sam and run?' he wondered.

Soon enough, he heard the familiar rumble of the Impala and it warmed his heart knowing his boys were in it. He was a bit concerned when he only saw Dean in the car. It must be bad if Sam was in the back. He braced himself and fought the urge to kill John until he knew the whole story.

Dean stopped the Impala and quietly got out. He wanted to talk to Bobby before Sam woke up. He walked up the steps of the porch and gave his Uncle a big hug. Bobby hugged him tightly then as they separated, he patted him on the back and said,

"So, you ready to tell me what happened now?"

"Yes sir. But I wanna stay on the porch in case Sammy wakes up."

"I'll grab you a coffee." Bobby smiled knowing that Dean wouldn't want to get to far away from Sam. He came out with a coffee and handed it to Dean.

"Okay son, what happened?"

"Sam and Dad were arguing, had been off and on all day. I got sick of it so I left."

"What were they arguing about?"

"Absolute everything sir. I mean what to eat for breakfast, what clothes to wear, Sam's hair, Sammy not doing his running that morning and the biggest one of all, graduation."

"Sounds like a rough morning."

"Yes sir, and I knew once school was brought up, things would get ugly fast so I found a reason to leave. I never would have left if I knew what was gonna happen." Dean said with a hitch in his voice.

"Sammy and I know that Dean. This wasn't your fault and you didn't cause this by leaving."

"But if I stayed, I could've..."

"You could've gotten some of what your brother got. Now tell me what caused you to grab Sammy and run."

"Yes sir. Well, I came back and hour later and I hear Dad yelling. I mean crazy yelling about Sam never leaving, never going to college so get the idea out of his head."

"Okay nothing too bad there."

"Well, I forgot to mention that with every word I heard his belt hitting flesh and Sammy yelping out in pain and begging him to stop. He was out of control hitting and yelling." Dean said with a tear running down his cheek. "Uncle Bobby, you know as well as I do that isn't Dad's usual M.O. He tells you what he wants you to know and then he beats your ass."

"You're right so what did you do next?"

"I ran into the room and told him to stop. He told me to mind my own business. He said that this was between Sam and him. I told him he was out of control and grabbed his belt and pulled. He stumbled and while he was down, I grabbed Sam, and ran him to our room and locked the door. Sam changed into sweats and I grabbed our stuff. Dad was banging on the door so I put a dresser in front of it. We climbed out the window and came here."

"Had he been drinking?"

"Not that I know of. I mean no more than usual."

"Do you know what pushed him over the edge?"

"Yes sir," Sam answered, "I told him I was going to college in the fall and he couldn't stop me."

Bobby got up and hugged his other boy tightly. Sam needed the hug. He clung to him and started crying.

"What did I do wrong, Uncle Bobby?" He got out between sobs. "Can't I want a normal life?"

"Your damn right you can want and have a normal life if I got anything to say about it. You didn't do anything wrong Tiger. This one is all on him."

"But I should've waited until after graduation and closer to college to mention it."

"No you're excited about it and wanted to share."

"No sir, I knew it would upset him and he pissed me off so I wanted to piss him off. I did it on purpose."

"Even if you did, he had no right to react that way. He should've handled it better and not taken his anger out on you."

"Thanks Uncle Bobby."

Bobby stood there holding Sammy tightly. He really didn't want to do what he was going to do next but he had to, so he looked at Dean and said,

"Dean, there's forty dollars on the kitchen table, why don't you go get us some dinner?"

He hugged Sammy tighter as he tensed up. He knew what was coming too and wanted to avoid it. Dean walked into the kitchen, grabbed the money and ruffled Sam's hair on the way to the car. This simple action calmed Sam instantly. He knew what Uncle Bobby wanted to do was for their own good but he still didn't want to do it.

Bobby and Sam watched Dean drive out of the Salvage yard. Bobby almost didn't go through with what he had to do but one of his New Year's Resolutions was to stick to any plans he made and this plan protected the boys so he had to follow through.

"Come with me Sammy." Bobby said.

"Yes sir." Sammy answered.

They walked into the house and up to Dean and Sam's room. Bobby ushered Sam in, looked him in the eye, handed Sam a small blanket and said,

"I know you don't want to do this, but I need to see what damage your Dad did. I'm going to step out the door and I want you to undress and lay on your stomach on the bed and cover up with the blanket. I'll move the blanket just enough to see the damage and see if I have to treat any cuts to prevent infection."

"Do we really have to do this Uncle Bobby?"

"Yes Sammy we do. Now, I've seen your bare backside more times than I would have cared to in your life so it's nothing I ain't seen before."

"Yeah but that was for beating my ass not inspecting it you perv." Sam tried to make light of an awkward situation.

"Alright you idjit, keep running your mouth and I'll be looking for a neglected spot big enough for my wooden spoon, understand?"

"Yes sir, I'll do it but I don't gotta like it."

"That's my tiger." Bobby said as he pulled Sam in, kissed him on the forehead, then walked out the bedroom door.

"I'm ready Uncle Bobby." Sam said hoping the bed would swallow him up.

Bobby walked in the room, closed his eyes to calm himself and swallowed hard to prevent the bile that's rising from his stomach from coming out. He slowly raised the blanket, gasped when he saw the damage, and tried to stop the tears from falling.

"I've got to get some antibiotic Sammy, I'll be right back."

"Yes sir." he mumbled into the blankets.

He got out of earshot and growled,

"Balls, that stupid-stupid-son of a bitch! I'm gonna kill the idjit!"

At the time, he knew that was one plan he would have no problem sticking to.


	3. Chapter 3: Conclusion

Author: Itsmecoon  
Beta: trumansshell  
Title: Family Resolutions Part 3- conclusion New Years Resolution. Fandom: Supernatural  
Main Characters/Parings John/Sam Jim & Bobby/John  
Type of Spanking: Discipline-Very harsh  
Implement(s): Belt Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. John takes discipline too far and Dean grabs Sam and runs to Bobby's. Rating: teen  
Word Count: 2200  
Notes & Warnings: Spanking of minors by parent or parental figure. (John lovers don't hate me, it all works out in the end.)

John wondered who the hell was at his door. The boys were with Bobby. They had been for about a week now and he wasn't allowed to go see them. Bobby threatened to shot him if he tried. He didn't remember being that harsh with Sam but Bobby and Dean both say that he swung his belt so hard he broke skin is several places. He'd never done anything like that before. He wondered if he had drank too much but he didn't think so. At any rate he resolved to cut back on his drinking this year.

Knock-knock-knock.

"John, it's Jim let me in!"

"Jim? What the hell are you doing here?" he asked opening the door but not putting down his gun.

"Give me the silver and the holy water and let's get this over with."

John handed Jim his holy water flask and silver knife and Jim did the same. As soon as they each proved they weren't a shifter or possessed, John lowered his gun and hugged his good friend. Jim hugged him back and when they separated, he reared back and punched John square in the face. John was caught off guard and fell backwards to the floor.

"What the hell was that about?"

"That was from Bobby, for hurting Sammy. Stand up and I'll give you the one from me." He said reaching out his hand to help him.

John usually isn't an emotional man but he teared up thinking about hurting his baby. Yes Sammy was 18 but he would always be his baby. Jim noticed the emotions cross John's face and decided not to hit him again.

"Johnny, what the hell happened? How could you hurt Sammy?"

"Jim, I don't know. I remember fighting with Sam about college. I got scared as hell thinking about him being alone where I couldn't protect him. The more I thought about it the worse it got. I felt such fear and rage. That's the last thing I remember until I was banging on the boy's door trying to get them to open up. I broke it down but they were already gone."

"We need to figure out what happened. Could you have been possessed?"

"No because the one time I was, I knew someone was in with me and I didn't feel anyone come or go. Are they okay?"

" They're fine. Bobby's got them. Were you drunk?"

"No, I had a few shots but no more than usual and I've never lost my temper so badly or my memory. I was so full of hate I felt it was coming off me in waves before I blacked out. You know Bobby won't even let me talk to them? He threatened to kill me. He told me nobody would find my body."

"I'm sure he has his reasons." Jim answered. "What was your last job?"

"A werewolf, before that a Crocotta, and before that a simple salt and burn."

"Was it an angry spirit?"

"Nope, just a mom that didn't want to leave her twin boys."

"You encounter any demons lately?"

"No, none of that. You want some coffee?"

"Sure, you know we're going to figure this out right?"

"Yes, I know. But even if we do, will Sam and Dean ever forgive me?"

"John, that behavior wasn't you and they know it. They're scared but once we figure this all out, you can work on getting things back to normal."

John started clearing the table to give them a place to chat. The coffee was brewing and Jim sat in a chair trying to think what could cause any mood swings. John got cups out of the cabinet and was thinking while waiting on coffee too. He picked up a stone off the counter and was rolling it between his fingers and across his palm, when Jim asked,

"Johnny, you mess with any artifacts lately?"

"What, oh ah no."

"Anything new you can think of?"

"Dammit Jim, I fucking said no already. I don't know what the hell happened!" John started screaming and squeezing the stone tightly."

"John what's wrong?"

"You're what's fucking wrong! You come into my house, accuse me of being a child abuser." John yells as he tosses a chair across the room. "I'm going to go to Bobby's and get my damn kids and nobody can stop me."

Jim gets up and walks backwards towards the door.

"Where you going Jimmy boy?"

"John, what are you doing? Have you picked up anything?"

"I'm going to pick you up and throw you out of my house!"

"Calm down, I'm trying to help."

John grabbed his gun aimed it at Jim.

"Johnny, it's me Jim. Your friend!"

He cocked the gun and was about to shoot when he was hit from behind and knocked out. As he fell the stone he was holding fell from his hand and rolled to Jim's feet.

"Thanks Caleb, you got here just in time!"

"Yeah it looks like it. So, what's that?"

Jim looked down at the stone by his foot and kicked at it. It was bright red.

"I suspect it's a ruby that belonged to his last salt and burn. A mom that didn't want to leave her twins. I believe she was angry and slipped her ruby to him out of revenge."

"I thought rubies had good energy." Caleb said.

"Most do but they can enhance good or bad energy. One gotten from a cemetery and an angry spirit is bound to enhance the bad. It's what made John react to Sammy the way he did."

"So how do we fix him?" Caleb asked looking down at John.

"I have just the thing. But first I need to take care of this." He said pointing at the ruby. "Can you grab my little blue bag and a curse box out of my trunk?"

"Sure." Caleb said grabbing the keys.

Pastor Jim rummaged through the kitchen drawers and grabs a set of tongs out. He walked to the stone and picked it up and placed it in the box that Caleb handed him.

"One problem fixed now to fix the other one." Jim nodded at John. "Help me get him up."

They got John up and into a chair. Jim got what he needed out of his little blue bag. Caleb got a glass of water and threw it in John's face.

"Ohhhhhh," John moaned, "What happened?"

"You tried to shoot me?" Jim answered. "Here hold this."

"What?" John choked. "What's with the black rock?"

"It's called obsidian. Just rub it around in your hand." Jim said

"Okay, what do you mean I tried to shoot you?"

"Yeah, you did." Caleb answered, "Sorry but I had to knock you out."

"Jim, I don't remember. I'm so sorry." John said rubbing the stone in his hand he turned to Caleb and asked, "Caleb, when did you get here?"

"Just in time if you ask me."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Jim wondered.

"Coffee brewing and you asking me about artifacts."

"You don't remember cussing at me and threatening me? You don't remember throwing a chair across the room?"

"No."

"Do you remember picking up a ruby?"

"Yeah, I don't even know where that came from. But I saw it on the counter and was playing with it while I was thinking and the coffee brewing."

"It was what caused everything John."

"What? The ruby? How?"

"I suspect that the Mom of the twins gave it to you when you salt and burned her. It's enhances negative energy gotten from an evil source. You were so overwhelmed with hatred you couldn't see straight."

"And the obsidian?"

"It counter reacts the effects of the ruby. While Rubies can be good or bad, obsidian's always good. It banishes negativity, then it absorbs and dissipates anger and fear."

"So the ruby was a cursed object?"

"Yeah, you want to tell me why you would pick up and play with something you didn't know where it came from?"

"I wasn't thinking."

"Hey Caleb, go get us some dinner please."

"Yes sir. I'll be back in an hour." Caleb answered.

He wasn't sure why he said yes sir but it felt like the right thing to do because he know why he was being sent out. He'd been in that position a few times himself. John understood the meaning of it too. Jim and Bobby had both taken him to task in the past for doing something stupid on a hunt or in training to be a hunter. He hated it as much as his boys did but he deserved it as much as they ever did too.

Once Jim heard Caleb pull out of the driveway he turned to John and asked,

"Okay John, I want you to explain to me what you were thinking?"

"I wasn't. I don't know."

"Well, I think you need a reminder about the rules of being a hunter." Jim announces as he reaches for his belt buckle. "Wait, how's your head?"

"Well, since it's my ass you'll be hitting, my head is fine."

"You know what I meant smart ass. Don't make me add extra."

"It stings a bit but I'll be fine bent over the table. Do you want your rock back?"

"Hold on to it. Other powers of obsidian are healing and introspection. It helps you see your flaws and any changes necessary in your life. Hold it and think while you're bent over the table."

"Okay, sounds like I need a necklace made out of this shit."

"I think we could all benefit from one John. You know the drill."

John got up and went into the kitchen. He moved the chairs and bent over the end of the table and grabbed the other side to keep him in place. Jim came up behind him, raised his belt and went to work. John was sure his backside and thighs were ruby red by the time Jim finished. John felt guilty for his actions against Sam and allowed some tears to fall. Both men knew the reasoning behind the tears but they said nothing. He tried to get up when he was finished but before he let John up, Jim asked,

"Now tell me what you should've done differently this time and what you will do if this every happens again?"

John cleared his throat to try to stop the cracking voice and said,

"If I ever find something and I don't know where it came from, I will put it in a curse box until it can be tested. I've been taught to Archive cursed objects, not play with them."

"That's correct. Did you learn anything else about this experience?"

"Yes, I'm going to make a few New Year's Resolutions. One is to spend more time with the boys while they're still around and two is to stop losing my temper and yelling at them."

"Good job Johnny. I'd say the obsidian worked."

"Me too, can I call my boys now?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"So, it was a curse on that ruby you had been playing with that caused you to hurt me?" Sammy asked.

"Sammy, I'm so sorry. Yes, it was the ruby. I would never hurt you like that intentionally. I need you to believe that."

"I do Daddy. I do."

"Can you forgive me?"

"I already do sir."

"I love you Sammy, Dean too."

"We love you too Daddy."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes sir, Uncle Bobby's been putting antibiotic on the cuts."

"That's great son. Can I speak to Uncle Bobby?"

"Sure, bye Daddy. Uncle Bobby, Dad's wants to talk to you!"

"So, it was really a ruby?"

"Yeah, can I come see my boys?"

"Hold on a second." Bobby covered the phone and asked, "Your Daddy wants to come see you both. Are you up to that yet?"

"Yes sir." they echoed.

He gets back on the phone and said,

"The boys say yes so I guess you can come."

"I think we need to have a long talk out back after they're asleep one night."

"Trust me Jim's belt did plenty of talking."

"That's nice for Jim's belt. My big wooden spoon is going to have its own conversation one night or you can just stay the hell off my property!"

"I agree to whatever you decide. I just want to see my boys."

"Okay, see you when you get here."

As they hung up the phone, they knew that their little family was gonna be okay, they'd jumped over another hurdle and came out victorious once again.


End file.
